Tsundere Natsu
by Zy-MomoAichi-yZ
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang pecinta tsundere. Dan Natsu Dragneel, seorang tsundere sekolahan yang galak banget depan temen sekelas, tapi baiknya minta ampun di depan Lucy. Gak heran kalau Lucy menyukai Natsu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat. Hanya 1 hari. Perasaan Lucy mulai tumbuh pada seorang Natsu Dragneel, yang meminjamkannya sesuatu yang tidak Lucy bawa saat MOS. Pair? Yang pasti NaLu!


Halo, ini fic pertama saya

Terinspirasi dari fic seorang senpai kita yang bernama Himiki-chan

Entah aku terlalu ngefans atau apa

Hingga aku ingin mengikuti dia menjadi seorang Author

Dan disinlah aku berada sekarang

Menjadi seorang Author

Dengan fic yang terinspirasi dari senior terhebat kita itu

**Himiki-chan**

Terinspirasi dari ficnya yang berjudul _Dasi_

Saya tidak mengcopy semuanya kok

Tenang saja

Dibawah-bawahnya udah diganti jalan ceritanya sedikit

Gak copy all

Oke kalau gitu

Silahkan baca! Enjoy~

* * *

**_Tsundere Natsu by Zy-MomoAichi-yZ_**

**_Dasi by Himiki-chan-senpai_**

**_Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima-sensei_**

**_FanFiction .net by Fiction Press .com_**

**_Story Edit by Author Teams-yZ_**

* * *

"Hummm..." kata Lucy, sang penyuka cowok tsundere, yang sudah kembali bangun dari tidurnya."Udah pagi belum ya?" Tanya Lucy sambil melirik ke arah jendela yang sudah sangat terang."HYAAA! Aku terlambat!" Seru Lucy segera mengambil HP nya, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi."Jam 6.00?!" Kata Lucy tersentak kaget ketika melihat jam dindingnya yang telah menunjukan jam 6 melihat ke arah jam, Lucy segera menuju ke arah shower room nya untuk mandi. Tidak mungkin kan, jika menggunakan bathup saat sedang terburu-buru?

"Yosh... semangat Lucy! Ini hari terakhir MOS!" Kata Lucy sambil menyemangati dirinya Fairy Tail High School"Ohayou, minna-san!" Sapa Lucy sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas."Ohayou, Lucy" jawab Erza."Ohayou... Lu-chan, tidak biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini" kata Levy."Ya... memang..." jawab Lucy yang sudah kebingungan mau jawab apa."Hei, ayo turun! Upacaranya sudah mau dimulai" kata Erza yang sudah berada di luar kelas."Iya, iya..." kata Lucy segera berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama anak-anak lainnya.'Hah... ribetnya MOS harus pakai baju SD lagi.. Huft, mana ya dasiku?' Tanya Lucy dalam hati sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam kantong roknya.'Huah! Sial... dasi SMP nya gak kebawa lagi.." pikir Lucy dalam hati."Hey, Lu-chan! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Levy."Ah- tidak! Tidak! A-ayo, Levy-chan!" Kata Lucy setengah gugup karena bingung mau jawab apa.

'Hah.. aku memang tidak pandai berbicara ya. Mau jawab pertanyaan sahabat aja susah...' pikir Lucy sambil menuruni tangga."Upacara akan segera dimulai! Harap semuanya diam dan bisa diatur" kata kepala sekolah pendek, Makarov Dreyer."Huah... MOS itu membosankan ya! Lama sekali" ujar Lucy."Oh ya? Menurutku seru kok! Bahkan aku gak berasa sekarang udah hari terakhir. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat" kata Levy."Ya... karena kau menyukai Gajeel si bendahara OSIS itu kan? Hah..." kata Lucy malas."A-aku tidak m-menyukai d-dia kok!" kata Levy gugup sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau mencintainya. Ya kan?" Goda Lucy sambil tersenyum jahil."Huaah! Lu-chan! Jangan menggodaku! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Kata Levy."Hey, jangan bohong. Aku kan seorang penulis cerita romansa cinta. Jadi aku tau segalanya tentang C-I-N-T-A" ujar Lucy sombong."Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, jika kau sendiri saja belum pernah mengalami cinta?!" Protes Levy."Iya sih.. tapi bukannya aku sering di pasang-pasangin dengan cowok-cowok di kelas sejak SD? Kenapa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku telah mencintai salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Lucy."Karena kenyataannya memang tidak!" Jawab Levy."Iya deh... iya deh..." kata Lucy pasrah.

"Hey, kenapa masih di sini?! Sana baris!" Seru si panitia OSIS yang paling galak di sekolah Fairy Tail ini."Go-gomen, kak! Lev-" Lucy terhenti karena menyadari Levy tidak ada di dekatnya.'Hah, dasar... pasti dia udah baris duluan supaya gak kena marah. Kenapa gak kasih tau aku sih kalau ada panitia OSIS?!' gerutu Lucy dalam hati.

"Cape! Cape! Cape! Levy, gara-gara kamu nih! Aku jadi kena setrab gara-gara dikira terlambat datang!" Kata Lucy sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang pegal."Gomenne Lu-chan. Kalau tadi aku kasih tau kamu, aku jadi gak keburu kabur" kata Levy."Hah... terserah deh" kata Lucy yang lagi-lagi pasrah."Ara-ara... keluarkan makanan kalian ya, kalau yang bawa makanan nya salah, nanti maju ke depan" kata Mirajane, salah satu anggota OSIS dari kelas 9A yang sangat terkenal akan kebaikan sekaligus kesadisannya."Ini bener, terus... ya bener! Selanjutnya... Monyet-monyet gila = Momo.. (Ini kan nama Author) gi.. Yah, aku salah!" kata Levy sambil maju ke depan.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Levy-chan! Itu hukuman karena tadi kau meninggalkanku!" Kata yang melihat hal itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lucy... Lucy... Masa sama sahabat sendiri aja kayak begitu sih..." kata Erza."Ya biarin... yang pentingkan aku sama Levy gak sampai kayak kakakku dan si pinky itu!" ujar Lucy."Maksudmu, Ko Gray dan Ko Natsu?" Tanya Erza."Yup! Dan untuk apa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ko kalau umurmu dengan mereka hanya beda beberapa bulan?" Tanya Lucy."Mereka kakak kelas kita, Lucy..." jawab Erza."Makan yuk Za!" Ajak Lucy."Ya... aku duduk di samping mu ya!" Kata Erza yang mendapat anggukan dari Lucy."Hey, sudah ngumpul surat cinta untuk kakak OSIS nya belum?" tanya seorang anggota OSIS."Oh iya, nih suratnya!" kata Lucy segera mengambil surat-suratan dari dalam tasnya, dan makan, "Semuanya ke lapangan! Bawa dasi SMP kalian!"

"Haduh... aku gak bawa dasi SMP ku lagi.." kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya."Ya sudah lah. Nanti juga dipinjamin sama anggota OSIS, Lucy..." kata Erza sambil menepuk pundak Lucy pelan"Okey lah kalau begitu" kata Lucy."Hueeh! Kenapa harus sekarang? Padahal kan aku belum makan!" Rengek Levy."Siapa suruh ngerjain hukumannya lama-lama.."Lapangan depan Fairy Tail High School

Dalam pikiran hati Lucy :

Kini aku berada di lapangan depan sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Aku berbaris bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya. Kulihat banyak juga tuh yang tidak bawa dasi SMP. Kalau begitu santai saja lah. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan para OSIS yang lagi mengobrol saja... Maka dari itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping."Oke, kali ini.. kalian harus belajar memakai dasi SMP. Untuk para anggota OSIS, ajarin yang bener!" Kata Mirajane.

"Ya.. Ya.. Cerewet!" Kata Laxus, salah satu anggota OSIS dari kelas 9B, sambil melepaskan headseat yang terpasang di kepalanya."Kau bilang apa, Laxus?!" Tanya nya sambil mendekati Laxus denfan deathglare demon nya."Yup, Mira-nee mulai lagi. Mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Kadang sangat romantis, kadang sngat menjengkelkan" kata hal itu, aku hanya tertawa kecil."Banyak banget nih yang gak bawa dasi" komentar salah satu , benar sekali. Termasuk aku... Huaah! Gara-gara bangun kesiangan nih."Ya udah, pinjamin lah..." jawab anggota OSIS lainnya dengan siapalah namanya. Tapi aku tidak begitu hafal nama-nama OSIS. Lagipula, untuk apa dihafal?

"Oi! Luce, eh... namamu Luce kan?" tanya segera menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut pink berdiri di depanku. Ya, tak salah lagi. Dia pasti Natsu si bodoh itu -3- Dia gak sopan ya? Sifat kakakku juga gitu sih. Tapi gak sampai sebegitunya juga. Dan kakakku kan gak sebodoh dia. Aku saja bingung, kenapa orang sebodoh dia bisa jadi OSIS."Lucy! Bukan Luce" jawabku."Okey, Lucy kau tidak bawa dasi kan?" membuka mulut, aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia segera memakaikan dasi nya di leherku. Aku sedikit terkejut akan perilakunya.

Sebuah dasi biru kesayangannya, kini melingkar di leherku. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk meminjam dasinya. Dan terlebih untuk memakainya. Namun kini ia melingkarkannya di leherku. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas."Kau pinjam punyaku saja, Luce" katanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya yang menurutku sangat manis ! DEG! Hey, kenapa ini? Jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh, aku tau. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti di novel-novel yang kubuat itu... KYA! Tidak, tidak! Tidak secepat itu juga kan?"Um, Luce?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku."E-eh, iya. Ada apa?" tanyaku."Kau melamun ya... Okey, sini kuajari cara memakai dasinya" ujarnya."Ya baiklah, jadi caranya bagaimana?" tanya ku sambil melihat ke arah dasinya yang sedang melingkar di melihat sebuah tulisan namanya yang tertulis di sana dengan sangat rapi. Ya, aku sedang memakai dasinya. Bisakah kau pikirkan apa maksud dari seorang pria yang memakaikan dasinya kepada seorang wanita?"Jadi ini di lipat ke sini, lalu ke sini, terus dimasukan ke sini..." katanya sambil mengikatkan dasinya yang sedang kupakai.

"Oi! Natsu, ajarin yang lain juga dong!" seru seseorang yang sedang berada di dekatku. Entah siapa dia, yang pasti seorang perempuan. Aku sedikit kesal ia menggangguku..."Huh? Kan masih banyak anggota OSIS yang lain. Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Natsu."Ya tapi kan setiap orang ngajarin langsung banyak-banyak!" protesnya."Ya udah sih! Bentar-bentar..." kata Natsu."Oi!" ujar salah satu dari mereka."Bentar! Aku ngajarin Lucy dulu! Kan kakaknya sering bantuin aku. Jadinya sekarang gantian, aku bantuin adiknya!" ujar ? Bukankah kakakku sering bertengkar dengan nya? Kakak ku itu rivalnya kan? Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Natsu..."Okey, Luce... Tadi sampai dimana ya? Oh ya, setelah di ikat ke sini, lalu yang ini di kesiniin. Lalu ditarik ke bawah..." katanya sambil terus mengikatkan dasinya yang kupakai terus memperhatikan dengan baik, lalu ia kembali angkat bicara, "Sudah mengerti kan Luce?" tanya Natsu."Um" jawabku."Okey, ulang ya..." kata Natsu segera menarik keluar dasinya agar kembali terlepas.

"Hei, bantuin kita dulu napa?" tanya mereka."Ya, ya... bentar ya Luce!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum ke arahku."Abis begini, gimana?" tanya Lisanna."Dikekananin lah" jawab Natsu yang mulai bertingkah laku tidak sopan kenapa saat berbicara denganku, dia berbicara dengan halus ya?"Maksudnya di kekananin itu gimana?!" tanya Levy."Hah... bodoh banget sih" juga bodoh kan, Natsu?"Iketin lah!" ujar yang lainnya."Ikat sendiri! Memangnya aku siapamu"

BENER-BENER TSUNDERE AKUT! Kyaaah~

"Ya sudah sana! Minta ajarin Mira!" kata Natsu."Huf ya sudah lah. Mendingan sama Kak Mira aja. Daripada Ko Natsu ngajarnya gak bener" jawab mereka sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga menyisakan aku dan dia sendiri."Ya baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan ke arahku."Ayo lanjut, Luce" katanya dengan nada yang pelan dan halus.? ? ? Sungguh! Sekarang otakku dipenuhi tanda tanya dengan perubahan sikapnya yang berbda 180 derajat dari yang tadi."Nah, pertama... coba kau lipat yang ini ke kanan hingga berbentuk menyilang..." kata langsung saja aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku segera memegang dasinya yang kupakai dan melipat nya ke kanan. Lalu ia ikut memegang dasi nya hingga ujung tangannya memegang tanganku. Dengan di sengaja, maupun tidak di sengaja. Kulihat, pipinya merona merah. Dan kurasakan jari-jariku yang disentuhnya itu menghangat. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, aku kembali melihat ke arah dasi yang kupakai."Setelah itu, yang lebih panjang ini dimasukan ke dalam sini" kata Natsu."Okey, setelah itu, ikat ke sini... Dan di kekanankan" kata terus menuruti perkataannya. Juga dia yang sedikit membantuku untuk mengikatkannya. Hingga kedua tangan ku dengan nya saling bersentuhan.

DEG! DEG! Oh, Kami-Sama! Kenapa dengan jantungku? Kenapa harus berdetak sekencang ini? Jadi... ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Bodoh nya aku telah menulis banyak novel cinta, tapi tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya cinta itu."Lalu, ditarik ke bawah, dan... selesai!" katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dasinya yang sedang kupakai ini, sembari tersenyum terasa sangat panas, rasanya pipiku seperti sedang terbakar. Dan mungkin pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang kumakan kemarin. Tapi sepertinya Natsu tidak begitu memperhatikannya sih.

Yaah~ Dia memang tidak terlihat begitu cool sih. Itu karena tampang muka nya yang seperti orang polos. Tapi menurutku ia tampan kok. Dan bagiku, mukanya itu sangat lucu dan manis. Terutama saat ia tersenyum manis seperti tadi. Rasanya, aku seperti ingin melontarkan kata Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Tapi aku tau itu sangat tak memungkinkan.

"Okey, Luce! Kau coba ikat sendiri ya!" kata Natsu sambil menarik keluar dasinya hingga ikatannya , dan karena aku sangat memperhatikannya dengan jelas, dan memang aku sangat ingin untuk memperhatikannya. Aku menjadi sangat hafal bagaimana cara memakainya walau baru diajari 2 kali saja. Hoho! Aku memang hebat ya?Ia menyengir ke arahku, "Kau hebat Luce!" pujinya."A-arigatou, Natsu..." , kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?"Okey, ini dasinya... Terimakasih" kataku tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan dasinya dari segera mengambilnya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadaku, "Yo! Sama-sama Luce!""Ko Natsu! Pinjamin dasinya dong!" kata Levy."Pinjam aja sama Erza. Dia udah selesai juga tuh" ujar Natsu sambil membalikan badannya dan pergi dari tempat ini."Hih... giliran Lu-chan dipinjamin... Dasar!" kata sih ingin bilang kalau dasinya memang tidak pernah boleh dipakai siapapun karena ia sangat menyukai dasinya.

Ya, memang. Bahkan terdapat tulisan namanya yang bukan tertulis dari hanya sekedar pensil atau bulpen. Bahkan kakakku bilang begitu. Tapi... mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan hal itu kalau dia meminjamkan nya padaku. Whatever deh, gomen Levy..."Hehehe, mungkin Natsu sudah kecapean. Jadi dia tidak mau ngajarin lagi. Kamu pinjam punya Erza aja, Levy-chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahku."Hah, baiklah. Bye, Lu-chan!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah , karena aku sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja deh. Hum, cinta ya? Jadi seperti itu ya rasanya jatuh cinta. Huaah! Sangat menyenangkan ya. Untuk memikirkan dia saja... itu sudah membuat jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku menyukaimu Natsu. Kamu sangat lucu dan menarik di mataku. Kamu memang galak depan orang banyak, tapi baik fan malu-malu di depanku. Hihihi! Dasar tsundere! Yeah, katakan pada dunia.. Aku telah menemukan seorang cowok tsundere yang sangat tampan. Beruntung bila aku bisa mengirimkan surat cinta OSIS kepada Natsu. Tapi sayangnya di sekolahku ini tidak ada hal semacam itu. Jadi ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Membaringkan hari esok dan seterusnya. Membayangkan Tsundere Natsu~ Jaa ne readers! Selamat tahun baru!

* * *

_**Chapter ini udah selesai**_

Selesai sudah fic pertamaku chapter satu

Yang terinspirasi dari Himiki-chan-senpai

Untuk chapter selanjutnya pakai ide sendiri kok

Tapi ga akan sebagus chapter datu ini

Kalau begitu sekian

Dan selamat jumpa

Kotk kecil yang ada di bawah jangan lupa di klick ya

Mampir dulu kesana sebentar

Buat kasih komentar


End file.
